<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It the Alcohol? by dupusdiingus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654608">Is It the Alcohol?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupusdiingus/pseuds/dupusdiingus'>dupusdiingus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupusdiingus/pseuds/dupusdiingus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a month and a half since you enrolled in Greendale Community College, and you had joined the study group, too.<br/>One day they decided to take Anthropology, and things got a bit interesting.</p><p>That drunk in a sweater vest was going to be the death of you.</p><p>(discontinued until further notice because I suck ass at updating)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Duncan/Original Female Character(s), Ian Duncan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Office Supplies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im not sure how active this fandom is but its worth a shot! :P<br/>i myself am a very slow updater, but im already working on the second chapter so i hope i can get that out sooner rather than later<br/>also i dont usually use y/n but its much harder trying to work around it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I doodled on my notes as I sat in my Anthropology class, Professor Duncan speaking at the front, occasionally writing something on the chalkboard behind him.<br/>
I knew that I should be copying down whatever he was writing, but I was very preoccupied at the moment. I sat beside Britta and Shirley, hoping they wouldn’t bring up how unproductive I was being.<br/>
I had only been going to Greendale for a month and a half, making many friends along the way. When the study group decided to join Anthropology, I was more than happy to take it with them.<br/>
Along the way I met Duncan. I didn’t think much of him at first, but he would catch my attention in weird situations. I usually found myself chatting to him wherever I would see him, in the cafeteria or passing his office.<br/>
Duncan was actually the only Professor I had grown a liking to. He was fascinating in a strange way, and don’t even get me started on how he was when he was drunk.<br/>
To cut it short, he was hilarious. I’m glad he was my Anthropology Professor.</p><p>I never really found myself with my head in the clouds, especially in Duncan’s class, but today had been particularly slow; Hence why I’m scribbling on my paper instead of taking notes like I normally would.<br/>
I had to admit, Duncan was good white noise for the time being. His smooth British accent was definitely something new to me when it came to Professors, so at least he stood out. </p><p>(Next to him being a raging alcoholic)</p><p>I rested my head on my hand idly as I drew a little cartoon cat on the side of my page before hearing quite a lot of shuffling and binders being closed around me. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Jeff motioned to the door with a nod of his head. Half the class was already out the door, books or binders in arms, Jeff soon joining them.<br/>
My head sprung up off my hand, and I frantically scrambled to gather my things. <em>Shit!</em> Class had ended? I didn’t even hear him dismiss us!<br/>
I heard a chuckle from the front of the class, and my movements slowed as I lifted my gaze to Duncan who was leaning on his desk. His hair was a bit messy, bangs swept to one side. It somehow managed to make him look even more handsome. What can I say? He’s attractive. Nothing more than a compliment on my part.<br/>
He was wearing his usual sweater vest with a dress shirt underneath. I thought it always suited him.</p><p>“Ground control to (Y/N), come in (Y/N).” He teased as I let out a laugh, realizing how long I had been staring and dropping my head to continue packing up. In any other class, I would be apologizing like crazy, but like I said, Duncan was different.</p><p>“I nearly dozed off; if that wasn’t painfully obvious already,” I said, stuffing my binder into my backpack.</p><p>“Oh, I can’t be <em> that</em> boring.” I could tell he was smiling like an idiot even though I was focused on getting my things into my bag.</p><p>“<em>Noo</em> you’re <em>soo boring,</em> I wanted to jump out the window because of how uninteresting your class was.” My tone dripped playfully with sarcasm as Duncan laughed, and I slung my bag over my shoulders while walking over to him.</p><p>“Seriously, though. Don’t worry about It. Do you know how many times I’ve came into class absolutely legless?”<br/>
Legless? Some sort of British slang, I guess.</p><p>I smirked. “So... today is no exception?” Duncan groaned at my joke, looking up to the ceiling as I giggled.</p><p>“Oh come on, ouch! The one time I’m actually sober...” He smiled, crossing his arms and looking back at me. I didn’t let the silence sit for long before I thought it was appropriate to give him a wave as I went over to the entrance.</p><p>“I’ll catch you later,” I said with a smile, looking back to him before I opened the door.<br/>
He returned the gesture with a smaller wave, watching me pull on the handle and leave through the doorway.</p><p>Even though I joke with Duncan, he was still my Professor and oddly enough, I looked up to him. He was very smart, and I had immense respect for the man, despite him being an alcoholic.<br/>
I was surprised at myself, I mean, I had only known him for almost two months, and I had already grown very fond of him. He was interesting.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>I turned the corner to enter the study room and everyone was already seated, except for Jeff, as usual. He left the class same time as everyone, where was he?</p><p>“Hey guys.” I took my seat, resting my bag on the back of my chair.</p><p>“(Y/N)! Are you excited for the project we were given in Anthropology?” Annie said, her hands neatly folded on the desk in front of her. Ugh. A project? On the one day I wasn’t paying attention? Now I wish I really <em>did</em>jump out the window.</p><p>“Bummer that Professor Duncan wasn’t drunk again. He never gives us any work when he’s drunk.” Troy mentioned, gaze flickering to Abed for a second before focusing back on me. That made me roll my eyes with a smile.</p><p>“Troy c’mon. Be happy that he wasn’t drunk this time. I’m kinda proud of him for it. He might be funny when he’s wasted, but alcoholism is still a problem,” I said.</p><p>“Jesus, you sound like you’re his dad.” I turned my neck to see Jeff pull his chair out that was on my right, sitting in it after. Right on time, Winger.</p><p>“Plus, I almost like him better when he’s drunk anyway. That’s why we’re drinking buddies.”<br/>
I furrowed my eyebrows. Some friend you are, Jeff. I was going to say something, but another voice beat me to it. </p><p>“That’s extremely shitty. You know that, right?” Britta chimed in, leaning forward in her chair.</p><p>“Britta, why are you defending him? Doesn’t he hit on you every chance he gets?” Pierce said from across the table. Shirley nodded, and my gaze snapped to Britta in surprise, that was news to me. She was about to retort, but Jeff interrupted.</p><p>“Guys c’mon. We just got here.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be a normal day in the study room without the typical bickering,” Abed said, monotonously per usual as he briefly glanced to everyone. The table went quiet after that. </p><p>I didn’t know Duncan was hitting on Britta all the time. Does he usually do that with students? I hope not.</p><p>I decided to break the silence.</p><p>“I had a super hard time focusing in Anthropology today.” My gaze stayed on my hands as I spoke, but I knew a few eyes were on me.<br/>
“I’m usually fine in his class, maybe a bit extra peppy, even. Today’s just been slow.”<br/>
I leaned forward, resting my head on my hand as I once had in class.</p><p>“Well, Britta and I <em>did</em> notice you weren’t as energetic as you normally are, but I’m sure you’ll feel fine tomorrow,” Shirley said, and I gave her a small smile in return.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I don’t doubt it. Today has just been so...” I trailed off, pausing for a moment.<br/>
“Bleh.”</p><p>A few nodded around the table, and I turned my head up to look at the clock. It wasn’t really close to my next class, but I knew it wasn’t going to be any different once I got there.<br/>
I would still feel totally out of it, scribbling on my notes until I eventually die of boredom. Or until the class ended. Either one worked just fine.<br/>
I sighed to myself quietly. Might as well walk around while I can.</p><p>“I’m going to the bathroom,” I uttered, simultaneously standing and leaving the study room.</p><p>~</p><p>As I walked through the halls, already having passed the bathrooms multiple times, my eyes were glued to my feet.<br/>
I couldn’t get my mind off what Pierce had said. Was it only Britta that Duncan had flirted with? Or does he do that to every attractive student he meets? It made me a bit nervous, thinking back now on our playful banter... Was he trying something?<br/>
The thought alone made my nose crunch up. What an asshole. If he just thinks that he can—</p><p>
  <strong>Shit.</strong>
</p><p>I had slammed into someone, stumbling backwards and immediately sputtering out an apology. They cursed, but I could barely hear them over my own apologizing. I went to walk around them as fast as I could to try and avoid embarrassment, until I heard that familiar British voice. I spun around to see a smug Duncan with his eyebrow raised and arms crossed.</p><p>“Ah! Professor Duncan! Sorry about that…”<br/>
He shrugged with a smile in response.</p><p>“Don’t sweat it. You’re lucky it was you, or I would be a very angry man right now,” </p><p>I laughed sheepishly, the whole Britta thing still on my mind. I guessed what he meant is that he wasn’t mad because I’m a woman. Nice one.<br/>
It made sense for Duncan though, he was, well, <em>Duncan.</em> One time that random girl in a revealing blue shirt walked into his class asking if it was Anesthesiology, and he said yes.<br/>
Because she was attractive.</p><p>Huh, now that I think of it... Maybe Pierce was right.<br/>
Don’t get me wrong, it was funny. He had to talk about Anesthesiology for the rest of the 40 minutes we had of class, something he knew absolutely nothing about. It was amusing seeing Duncan try to desperately think of stuff to say just to impress a girl.<br/>
I absentmindedly giggled at the thought.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?”</p><p>His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked back at Duncan.</p><p>“Oh nothing I...” My smile grew.<br/>
“I was just thinking of that one time where that girl wandered into our class thinking it was Anesthesiology—” I brought the back of my hand to my mouth to try and keep myself from laughing. Duncan’s eyebrows jumped at the memory, and he chuckled.</p><p>“Yes well, that was a very interesting class.” He leaned on some lockers beside us.<br/>
“You gotta give me credit, though. I knew nothing about that shit— I was totally bullshitting everything,” He waved a hand in the air and I laughed softly, until a thought came to my head.</p><p>“Wait, why are you in the halls? It doesn’t seem like you to be wandering around,” I tilted my head a bit, and Duncan pushed himself off the lockers, pointing to me at the same time.</p><p>“Good point. I was on my way to my car, actually. I’d run fresh out of—“ Duncan stopped, glancing around before clearing his throat.<br/>
“<em>Office supplies.</em> I was just getting some more.”<br/>
I snickered, shaking my head slowly. He obviously meant booze, but it was entertaining seeing him use some sort of code. He watched me with a small smile.</p><p>“<em>Office supplies,</em> huh? What, like… Staples, pens, pencils, etcetera?” </p><p>“Something like that,”</p><p>I laughed softly, glancing around the halls and feeling his eyes still on me. As stupid as it sounds, it was hard for me to believe the whole “Duncan hitting on students” thing. Duncan had obviously done some questionable stuff before, but Pierce had made this sound so creepy. If it was true, I should feel immensely uncomfortable right about now. However, here I am, standing in front of Professor Duncan and all that was happening was some jesting between friends.</p><p>“Y’know,” Duncan started, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I looked back at him as he continued, his voice lowering a bit.<br/>
“You should stop by my office sometime, I could use a hand with those supplies,” He winked.</p><p>Aaaaand there it was.</p><p>I froze for a moment, my brain desperately hastening to think of what to say. A drink with Duncan sounded fun, I definitely wanted to get to know him a bit more and this seemed like a good opportunity.</p><p>
  <em>On the other hand…</em>
</p><p>What if he makes a move on me or something? This basically proved Pierce’s statement.</p><p>Shit shit what do I do? I can't just stand here without an answer.<br/>
I quickly nodded, still not sure if it was a good idea or not. My expression was still a bit surprised, a meek smile on my face. I didn’t want to stand there for longer than I had already or I would have looked like an idiot in front of my favourite Professor.</p><p>“Great! I’ll see you after you’re done your classes, then? You know where my office is, right?”</p><p>“Yeah—yeah I know where it is,” I looked away, hand fidgeting with the strap of my backpack.</p><p>“Well then there you go,” He smiled, patting me on the shoulder before walking past me and down the hall.</p><p>I watched him leave, still processing what had just happened. I agreed to see Duncan? In his office? <em>Alone</em>? With <strong>ALCOHOL?</strong> Yeah this wasn’t going to end well. However, I still considered him my friend, and I didn’t want to be rude.<br/>
It’s okay, it’ll be quick. I’ll sit down, have a drink and chat, then leave. 15 minutes tops. </p><p>I checked my phone, and there was just enough time for me to make it to my class, so that’s exactly what I did. I didn’t feel too bored the rest of that class, though. I had someone else to think about at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Party for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy this second chapter!! thank you all who gave me lovely comments on the last one &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My last class had just finished, and I was on my way to the study group to say goodbye to everyone. My mind had been on Duncan and his invitation all afternoon, and I was getting more nervous by the minute. I held the straps of my backpack tight, trying to reassure myself. Maybe I could ask the study group’s advice? They’ve been here longer than me, and I’m pretty sure Jeff was Duncan’s lawyer before he came to Greendale.</p><p>I walked into the study room just about the same time as everyone because they were just finished taking their seats. Jeff was already in his chair surprisingly, phone in both hands, already tuning out everything. There was chatter amongst everyone, and I sat down as quietly as I could.<br/>
I placed my bag down on the ground beside the table, looking over to Jeff who was still absentmindedly clicking away at his phone. I leaned over to him.</p><p>“Hey, Jeff?” I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.<br/>
He hummed in response, eyes glued to his screen, and I glanced around to make sure everyone was still occupied with their own conversation. I went to continue, but I hesitated.<br/>
Am I really going to make this a huge deal? With the small amount I’ve known the study group, I’ve seen how they take to information like this. I thought Duncan was nice, and I didn’t want the study group all shitting on him.<br/>
I paused for a few more seconds, fiddling with my sleeve. I really liked Professor Duncan. I didn’t want to hear anything else that would make me more worried than I already am.</p><p>“Never mind,” I uttered to him before sitting back in my seat properly. He didn’t seem fazed, too indulged in whatever he was doing on his phone. Not much Jeff could have done anyway, he would’ve just told me to not go, which is in no way helpful. I had already decided I was going.</p><p>In hindsight there was no point coming back to the study room because it was the end of the day, but it was basically routine for everyone to come before leaving. The group was still talking, and I didn’t want to disrupt anything, so as quietly as I had entered, I stood up and slung my bag around my shoulder. The last thing I wanted was to show up to Duncan’s office <em>too</em> late.<br/>
Before I could get the second strap on my shoulder, however, I heard Shirley ask me where I was going, making everyone stop talking and turn their attention to me.<br/>
I internally cringed, glancing around. I bet I looked like a deer in headlights. I mean, it was an appropriate question. I never left this early, and even when I did, they knew I would tell them.</p><p>“Oh uh, I just… Have a—I have a thing. A thing I need to go to.”<br/>
There was silence for a bit as a few around the table exchanged glances.<br/>
“That’s… Why I’m leaving early.” My voice trailed off as I looked away, successfully getting the strap over my other shoulder this time. Nice going. Really nailed that one.</p><p>“Ah yes, (Y/N), the most convincing liar ever to grace the Earth,” Jeff commented, not taking his eyes off his phone. I couldn’t help but smile, he wasn’t wrong.<br/>
“I used to be a lawyer and <em>I’m</em> surprised.”</p><p>“Can-it, Winger. She’s obviously not comfortable sharing why she’s leaving early,” Britta spat at Jeff, turning her gaze to me.<br/>
“Don’t worry, I’ve been there before. Running off to see a guy?”</p><p>What?</p><p>“(Y/N) is seeing someone?!” Annie squealed, making my eyes widen. </p><p>
  <em>WHAT?</em>
</p><p>I tried to explain how that wasn’t the case, but before I could even get a word out, there was an eruption of excited questions and blabbering directed at me. I could feel my face heating up.</p><p>“<em>GUYS!</em>” I raised my voice, making everyone break off.<br/>
“I’m not dating anyone.”<br/>
They all seemed to shift in their seat, Annie’s eager expression faltering into a small pout.</p><p>“I just need to go now, okay?” I glanced around the table to them, a few nodding back.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I tucked in my chair, heading out of the study room and making a beeline to Duncan’s office.</p><p>Well that went horrible. It would’ve gone smoother if my nerves weren’t getting to me in the last of my classes in the first place. I swear I’m a better liar than that.<br/>
I had my head up as I walked this time, keeping an eye out for his office. I knew the general area of where it was, but I’d still have to do some searching. I’d passed it a few times, but the map of the school wasn’t engraved into my memory yet. I haven’t been here too long.</p><p>After a bit of wandering, I finally spotted his office. I pulled my hands out of my pockets as I approached his door, giving myself a moment to breath before I entered. I saw the cute little <em>“Professor Duncan”</em> label he had on his door, and that made me smile.<br/>
I composed myself, and knocked.<br/>
There was some movement, and I was tempted to put my ear to the door to try and hear what was happening.</p><p>“Come in,” Duncan said from inside at last, and I entered.</p><p>“Ah, (Y/N), good to see you again.” He was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair. I gave him a small smile, closing the door behind me and going to sit down on the couch to the right of the room.<br/>
I was still unsure of Duncan’s true intentions, but as long as he wasn’t going to try anything, I wouldn’t have a problem. He’s my Professor, he was just inviting me for a drink. Although, I <em>could</em> feel my heart beating a bit faster than normal.</p><p>“Sorry that it took me a bit longer to get over here.” I laughed, holding my hands neatly in my lap. He waved a dismissive hand in response.<br/>
I eyed Duncan up curiously. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’s already a bit tipsy. I’ve seen him come into class drunk enough times to know when he‘s under the influence.</p><p>“It’s alright. I actually wasn’t expecting you to show up, so this is a pleasant surprise.”<br/>
I furrowed my eyebrows. That came out of nowhere.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>Duncan shrugged, getting up from his chair and walking over to one of his filing cabinets. He opened one, pulling out a bottle of liquor and two glasses. I rolled my eyes playfully. Ah yes, of course.</p><p>“I guess it has to do with the fact that a lot of people think quite poorly of me.”<br/>
That made me blink in surprise.</p><p>“What? Why?” I asked. He snorted like it was a stupid question, pushing the cabinet shut with his elbow.</p><p>“Well, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not the sharpest tool in the shed.” Duncan placed the glasses on his desk, pouring a generous amount of alcohol into each cup. Now I knew for sure that he was already a bit drunk. Sober Duncan would never call himself out like that. His false bravado wouldn’t allow it.</p><p>“According to who?”</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions, you know that?”<br/>
He chuckled, and I huffed in response.</p><p>“No no, seriously. According to who? Yourself? People who pass you by in the halls?”</p><p>He was silent for a moment.<br/>
I trained my eyes on Duncan as he took both glasses in his hands, walking around his desk and handing one to me. The cup was cold, and it held in it my lap.</p><p>“I don’t know—I mean, c’mon, look at me.” He took a step back, gesturing to himself with his glass, making the liquid slosh around softly. I held his gaze as he spoke, and it took me a bit of strength not to look him up and down even though I was basically encouraged to.</p><p>“And?” I said shortly. He raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“<em>’And?’</em> What do you mean <em>‘and?’</em>”</p><p>“Now look who’s asking the questions.” I took a sip of my drink, and he chortled.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>After a few more drinks and pointless chattering, I could definitely feel the alcohol start to work its magic. Duncan was much more intoxicated than I was, but I could still feel myself being more open and looser. I wouldn’t say Duncan was totally shit-faced, because he was still able to string sentences together, but he would definitely need help walking if he tried.</p><p>We were having a conversation about… Something. I forgot. He was laughing, though. And so was I.<br/>
He was leaning on the front of his desk again, empty cup in hand. I had seen him bring it to his mouth on multiple occasions, only for him to realize it was lacking alcohol and then repeat the process again a few minutes later.<br/>
It had gotten pretty late, I think so, at least. I totally lost track of time after my first few drinks. My whole body felt fuzzy, and the heat in my ears and between my legs was definitely an indicator that I was drunk.</p><p>Duncan was finishing up telling me about how he got his job here at Greendale. I was half listening, half taking in every feature of his face and thinking about how much I actually wanted to kiss him. If sober me had thought that same thing, I would’ve slapped myself very hard.</p><p>There was a brief moment of silence between us when he stopped talking, but it wasn’t awkward.<br/>
My eyes didn’t leave him no matter how hard I tried, and my gaze drifted down to what he was wearing. There was something so nerdy and cute about his sweater vests.<br/>
I shook my head softly, remembering to remind myself that it’s just the alcohol whenever I think something like that.</p><p>“So, what’s with the whole... Self loathing thing?” I brought my arm up to gesture to him, glass still in my hand. There was a bit of booze left because I wasn’t as focused on the alcohol than I was on Duncan. It confused me. </p><p>“You out of your mind? Might as well ask why a rabbit has ears, or—or why a dog chases it’s tail.”</p><p>I snorted. “Those are horrible examples.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I teach Anthropology not English.” He brought his empty glass up to his mouth again. I laughed.<br/>
I couldn’t get him off my mind even though he was in the same room as me. I wanted more of him in every way. It’s almost like I was drunk off him and not whatever was in my cup. This feeling worried me. Let’s hope it‘s just the alcohol.</p><p>“You fascinate me, y’know that?” I said, gaze falling off him and onto somewhere on the floor. Oh boy, here we go. I couldn’t stop my tongue from making a fool of myself.</p><p>“You have so much hate for yourself, yet you talk yourself up at the same time. It’s cute,” I said without hesitation. Then I blinked, the burning in my ears making its way to my face. I really just said that, didn’t I?</p><p>“In a— In a totally casual way. Like,” I leaned back on his sofa, trying to play it off. Against my better judgement, I lifted my gaze up at him. His expression was unreadable, staring at me. His face was already a bit red from the alcohol, but if I squinted, I could have sworn his cheeks were even redder than the last time I looked.<br/>
Although I felt like I had said enough and I probably ruined the night, my mouth kept going. One sentimental thought and I was snowballing.</p><p>“You’re all bark and no bite, In a different sense. So much confidence, but then the second a woman comes near you, you’re all...” I made a weird gesture with my hands, going for something to show how he was all awkward and shy. I’m sure he got what I was trying to portray though, because I could hear him laughing. </p><p>“Yes, I’ll admit it. But at least I’m not an asshole, yeah?” He slurred.</p><p>“Oh Professor, I never said that.” I had a smug smirk on my face, making him chuckle loudly.</p><p>“Ouch, lady! Jeez, have— give me a break today, huh?”</p><p>I giggled, tilting my head up and downing the rest of my drink. It was hard to explain, but I felt extremely happy right then. Everything was so organic, and we got along very nicely. Fuck what everyone said about him. It was bullshit.<br/>
I had also noticed that Duncan’s accent made itself much more prominent when he was drunk. He pronounced his words a bit differently, and it was making me wish I had listened to him talk in class more when he was drunk.<br/>
I leaned forward and placed the empty cup on his little table he had in the middle of the room, and Duncan was staring off somewhere in his room.</p><p>“I was actually super nervous coming here,” I started, catching Duncan’s attention almost instantly.</p><p>“All everyone says about you is how you hit on people—” I shifted forward in my seat as I spoke. Even I could hear how drunk my voice was sounding, I had no filter at this point.<br/>
I looked up to him, and his expression was unreadable. I don’t even know if he was listening or not.</p><p>“—But I know you’re not like that. You’re a... You’re a good dude. Err something,” I said before shifting all my weight on the couch’s armrest in an attempt to stand.</p><p>There was a bit of silence, but he chuckled softly. “Now you know what I meant about people thinking poorly about me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey what uh— What time is it?” I managed to stand, holding my arms out as I wobbled for a moment before regaining my balance.<br/>
I looked over to him, and he was having trouble moving his sleeve to expose his watch.</p><p>I stammered in disbelief as I watched him tug his sleeve up with the hand he held his glass in, letting it slide back down before he could grab it again.<br/>
I heard him snort at his misfortune, and I laughed as I teetered over to him. </p><p>“Here, you moron.” I said with a wide grin.</p><p>I stood right in front of him, the both of us looking down at his wrist making our heads almost touch. We were both sorta wobbling, and it was surprising since Duncan was still leaning on his desk for support.<br/>
I pushed away his hand that was still clawing at his wrist, and I rolled up his sleeve.</p><p>“What’s it say? It better not be late.”</p><p>“It’s late.” He muttered.<br/>
I let out a groan, looking up to the ceiling.</p><p>“I have classes tomorrow!” I whined, clenching my eyes shut.<br/>
“Jesus Christ how long was I here with this asshole.” I mumbled under my breath as his arm lowered back into his lap. I heard Duncan snicker at me, and I brought my gaze back to him.</p><p>“Oh shut up, you have classes too.” </p><p>He laughed softly, staring at me over his glasses and making my heart flutter. Neither of us said anything in that moment. I couldn’t look anywhere else but at his brown eyes, and his stupid grin didn’t go away. </p><p>I didn’t want to look anywhere else.</p><p>We stood like that for more than enough seconds, the clock in his office filling the silence of the room.<br/>
It hadn’t clicked how close I was to him until now, and the sudden realization made me shoot my gaze away from him, simultaneously taking a step back. My face grew hot almost instantly. That worried me even more.<br/>
No, no. It was just the alcohol.</p><p>“I should really get going.” I said, staring at the floor, even if I wanted to keep looking at him and soak up every detail. I began shuffling backwards towards his door, fiddling with my hands as my body temperature refused to return to normal.<br/>
He cleared his throat, fixing his tie after. I could feel the awkwardness in the room.</p><p>“Yeah, you should probably get to bed. I can uh... Call you— call you a cab, if you want,” He stuttered, and I looked up at him. His expression was unreadable again but... I’d say there was a hint of disappointment on his face.</p><p>“I should be the one asking you that, Professor. I bet you can’t even stand right now.” I giggled as he gave me hurt look, obviously pulling my leg.</p><p>“Have a little faith, (Y/N). Although yes, a cab would be nice.”<br/>
I laughed, glad the tension was gone for the most part. I yawned, stretching a bit and pulling my phone out of my pocket.</p><p>“I don’t have a problem with calling a cab for you. Anything’s better than driving—“</p><p>“Hold that thought. I have a better idea.” He interrupted, pointing at me before placing his cup down. I crossed my arms as I watched him push himself off his desk, keeping one hand on it until he gained his balance. He shuffled over to the same filing cabinet he got the booze out of, and pulled open one of the lower drawers.<br/>
I watched his movements curiously, and Duncan soon pulled out a folded blanket from the drawer, making a hand fly over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.</p><p>He ignored me, then pulling out a pillow as well. He was going to sleep on his couch.</p><p>“Duncan please let me call you a cab.” I insisted, still trying not to laugh as he pushed the drawer shut. </p><p>“I’m much too tired to care at this point. This is why I have these here in the first place, love,” He said, unfolding the blanket and shaking it out a bit. The nickname he gave me made my heart do a dance. I pushed it away.</p><p>I'm just drunk.</p><p>It made me feel bad for him a bit, his couch didn’t look too comfortable, but I was also glad he wasn’t stupid enough to try and drive home.<br/>
As he made his makeshift bed on the couch, I called a cab in the meantime.</p><p>“It’ll be here in 10 minutes,” I announced, hanging up and stuffing my phone in my pocket.<br/>
“See, they always say that, but they end up being 20 minutes instead.” I whined, rubbing my eyes tiredly as Duncan sat on the couch, taking off his shoes. I could feel the drowsiness getting to me.</p><p>“Yeah, well, another good reason to always have a spare blanket in your office.” He mumbled, laying down on his couch before tugging the spread over himself sloppily.<br/>
I took a few steps closer, leaning down and tucking him in.</p><p>“Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?” I teased, and he chuckled, closing his eyes. I couldn’t help but smile. He looked adorable. Seeing him all comfortable like that wasn’t helping how tired I was.</p><p>“Oi, do me a favour and turn off the light.” He said slowly, voice a bit muffled from his head on the pillow. I rolled my eyes playfully, walking over to the lamp in his office and turning it off. There was still a smidge of light outside, so the room wasn’t pitch black. I saw him take off his glasses and place them on the coffee table.

</p><p>“Can I wait here for my cab?” I asked, walking back over to the couch. Duncan hummed in response, nodding along with it. With that I sat on the far end of the couch, making sure not to crush his feet in the process. I leaned my head back, staring at the ceiling as another yawn escaped me.</p><p>All that could be heard were both of our soft breaths and the ticking of the clock before my eyes fell closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ohohoho,,,, looks like reader dozed off 😳😳😳 wonder what'll happen??</p><p>im kinda slow on updating, so apologies if it takes a bit for chapter 3 &gt;&lt;<br/>feedback is much appreciated! love u guys</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me if you wanna see more! &lt;3<br/>im just kinda having fun with this so if its not perfect then aaaah whatever</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>